


Kidnapped

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Omorashi, Orgasm Denial, Watersports, an extra one!!, im marking this as underage bc........., im super fucking good at titles, kida does sexual things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: izaya finds himself in a warehouse, and he finds that his captor is none other than masaomi kida





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> this is another fic i wrote about a year ago  
> umm please direct me to the garbage can i believe that's where i belong

Izaya was not at all surprised to find himself kidnapped and taken to an abandoned warehouse, forced down on his knees with his hands tied behind his back. The rope bit into his wrists painfully, and he could feel the skin chafing just a bit more with each tiny movement he made. He didn't particularly mind it, if he was being honest—sometimes being kidnapped could be a fun experience. On rare occasions, he even dared to go as far as to describe it as exhilarating.

On this particular occasion, however, he wasn't too pleased with the situation. He'd meant to use the restroom before, but he didn't quite manage to before he'd found himself being dragged into the back of a van. Oh well—that just meant he needed to get out sooner than usual, and he couldn't quite take his time.

He wasn't quite expecting Masaomi to show up, however, but that's who entered the otherwise empty warehouse. He looked angry, and if it weren't for the gag in his mouth, Izaya would have teased him about directing rage toward himself. But now it was all for Izaya, it seemed, and he wasn't about to make any kind of negotiation.

Masaomi untied the yellow scarf that acted as a gag, keeping Izaya from saying anything. He wrinkled his nose when he found it covered in saliva, but he tossed it to the side quickly.

“Do you think we could hurry this up?” the informant questioned, voice light and a bit teasing as always. “I have business to attend to.”

“Is that so?” Masaomi grit his teeth, grabbing a fistful of Izaya's hair and forcing him to look up. It hurt and his neck popped from the rough action, but he didn't react with anything other than a small chuckle. “What is it that's so important? And just what right do you have to ask me to do _anything_ after everything you've already done to me?”

“It's not entirely for my benefit, Kida-kun. I just thought that you'd prefer not having to clean up any kind of mess I might make.”

Masaomi didn't seem to understand right away, but after a moment, he wrinkled his nose again, looking disgusted. “You better not piss yourself here.” He brought his foot up to give the informant a hard kick to the side.

Izaya's bladder gave a dull throb as he fell, his head hitting the floor. All he could do was smile against the pain, unable to keep himself from wanting to upset Masaomi even further. “I _told_ the driver to pull over to let me use the restroom first, but he didn't listen. Now whatever happens is what will happen, and if you have a problem with that, then I suggest you let me go.”

“Don't. Make. A. Mess.” Masaomi brought his foot down on Izaya's chest, causing him to choke on his air for a moment.

There was part of Izaya that was a bit tempted to just to spite him, but no—he wasn't willing to go quite that far. He'd prefer not to make a mess of himself, though judging by the fullness of his bladder, he likely wouldn't be able to avoid it.

Masaomi gripped a handful of Izaya's hair and yanked him back up to his knees, and the informant couldn't do much else aside from grit his teeth against the pain. “Did you hear me?”

“I'm not deaf, Kida-kun.”

“...Shut the fuck up.”

“You're the one who asked for an answer. I merely gave you what you wanted.”

Masaomi glared and brought his foot down on Izaya's crotch. The informant gasped and gave a pained groan, for once not having a smart-ass comment to shoot back at the brunet. Instead, he took what he got, trying to push away both the pain and the need to use the restroom. Masaomi moved his foot up to Izaya's abdomen and pushed down, forcing another groan as his bladder tried to protest. He could feel the smallest bit of urine escape him and he would have spoken up if the brunet hadn't chosen to push harder.

It hurt, but more than that, Izaya's bladder was threatening to burst from the applied pressure. He drew his legs closer together, pressing his thighs together in hopes that that would prevent any leaks.

“Look at you.” Masaomi pulled Izaya's head up by his hair, balling his hand into a fist. He drew his foot back and instead focused on landing a quick blow—a punch to the face, causing an instant bloody nose. “You're a fucking mess now.”

Izaya knew that. He didn't like to actually think about it, but there he was, in need of a restroom, his hair messed up, and now blood dripping from his nose, over his lips, and down his chin. He really _was_ a mess, but he wouldn't ever acknowledge it. He was just fine.

Masaomi put his foot right back where it had been, pressed firmly against Izaya's bladder. Izaya _almost_ whined at the pressure, but he was above that, so he swallowed it back and instead gave a subtle squirm. His hips shifted just the tiniest bit and he couldn't help grinding down on the heel of his shoe.

“Kida-kun.” His voice was a little strained, but he spoke as clearly as he could. “You told me not to wet myself, and here you are doing this. Is it that you actually want me to? Kiiiida-kun, could it be that you're a pervert, and that would turn you on?”

The brunet grit his teeth and pushed his foot against the informant harder. He groaned and leaned forward, hissing through his teeth and squirming a little more. He needed to use the restroom, and he needed to go _now_.

“Ah— Kida-kun, you really _are_ a pervert. I bet you're going to get off on this.”

“Shut the fuck up!”

Masaomi drew his foot back and drove it back down hard. Izaya couldn't help moaning as he felt a spurt of urine escape, enough to soak through the crotch of his pants. The boy narrowed his eyes and took a knee, palming the informant a few times before giving an exaggerated gag.

“Disgusting. You're actually starting to piss yourself.”

Izaya grinned at him. “Getting handsy now, are we? Feel free to touch.”

The boy was very obviously repulsed, eyebrows knitting further. “ _You're_ the one getting turned on by this. You were getting hard, weren't you? Damn pervert.”

“I'm getting hard because I need to use the facilities, Kida-kun.”

“Sucks to be you, then.” He pushed his foot down harder, hands balling into trembling fists.

Izaya couldn't suppress a whimper, and he let out a heavy breath as warmth spilled to his thighs. God, maybe he _was_ a little turned on by that.

“I can't—”

“I can see that.”

There was no more reason left to try to keep himself under control. He gave a soft moan as he completely let go, soaking his pants and creating a puddle beneath himself. He gave a breathy sigh when he was finished, his face faintly flushed with just a hint of arousal.

“You're still hard, huh?” Masaomi moved his foot down to Izaya's crotch, rubbing against his erection through his piss-soaked pants.

The informant let out a shaky breath, rocking his hips upward to get more friction. It was at that moment that Masaomi pulled his foot away.

“If you like it that much, to the work yourself.”

There was no shame. In fact, the man named Izaya Orihara had no idea what that word even meant, because it was nonexistent in his vocabulary. He managed to get himself forward a few inches, and the brunet slid his foot forward a little. Izaya had no problem with straddling Masaomi's foot and grinding down on it, breaths getting heavier as he got closer to release.

But Masaomi took a step back just as he was about to cum, and he smiled down at him with the most innocent look he could manage. He held two fingers up for a peace sign and stuck out his tongue. “I'll have someone untie you later. For now, sit tight, since there are places I need to be.”

This would be a problem.

 


End file.
